1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention concept relates to both a system and method for separation of mixtures of fluids into the individual constituent fluids. In particular, the present invention directs itself to the separation of immiscible fluid compositions.
Still further, the invention directs itself to a system and method for separating a mixture of two immiscible fluids where the mixture of two immiscible fluids is separated into their constituent compositions. The subject invention relates to the separation of a mixture of a first and second immiscible fluid through use of a third immiscible fluid having predetermined density.
Further, the subject invention directs itself to the use of a separation medium or composition having a density which is less than the density of one of the fluids being separated and greater than the density of the other of the fluids being separated.
Still further, the invention concept directs itself to the charging of a container for the receipt of a mixture of a pair of immiscible fluids. Still further, the subject invention relates to a charging of a hollow vessel containing a quantity of a separation medium or composition having a density which is greater than the density of a first fluid in the mixture and less than the density of a second fluid in the mixture. In this manner utilizing gravity assist, the second fluid in the mixture separates from the mixture and settles out of the mixture to settle in the container below the separation medium while the first fluid in the mixture separates from the mixture and rises above the separation medium.
More in particular, the invention directs itself to a system for separation of fluids which includes a primary tube mounted within the container and extending in a vertical direction above a base plane. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a secondary tube which accepts a mixture of a first and second immiscible fluid for insert into the primary tube within the container.
Additionally, the invention is directed to the concept of preventing currents and turbulence in the separating medium from hindering the separation process through use of the enclosing primary and secondary tubes inserted within the container.
Still further, this invention is directed to a system and method for separating a first and second immiscible fluid composition into substantially pure first fluids and second fluids wherein one of the fluids separated is removed from a container in a lower region thereof and the second fluid is removed from the container in an upper region thereof.
2. Prior Art
Separation systems and processes for immiscible liquids are well-known in the art. In general, such prior art systems utilize a column or reservoir which receives a mixture of two immiscible liquids, and the liquid with the lowest density is allowed to naturally rise out of the liquid with the higher density. Such prior art systems typically only utilize the density difference between the two fluids to be separated. In the system and method of the present invention, however, a mixture of two immiscible fluids is injected into a third fluid or separation medium. The first fluid has a density less than the density of the separation medium and the second fluid has a density greater than the density of the separation medium. Thus, the first fluid rises out and separates from the separation medium and the second fluid settles out and sinks below the separation medium. This allows for a uniform separation process, ensuring optimal purity of the separated fluids. Additionally, the system of the present invention provides a primary tube received within the main hollow vessel, with the separation process taking place within the primary tube. The walls of the tube block any turbulence or currents which may be formed within the separation medium, thus preventing fluidic hindrance to the separation process.
One such prior art separation system is shown in “Practical Approaches to Green Solvents”, Joseph M. DeSimone, Science Vol. 297, pgs. 799-803. The system for solvent extraction takes advantage of the immiscibility of the two fluids in the mixture and allows for the higher density fluid to settle out of the lower density fluid. The system does not include a separate separation medium, nor does it include a tube positioned within the main vessel for preventing currents and turbulence from interfering with the separation process.
Another such prior art separation system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,303. This reference is directed to an apparatus and method for the separation of immiscible fluids. The system utilizes a main chamber for receiving a mixture of oil and water. The oil and water separate on their own based on their respective differences in density and the system does not include a separate separation medium. Additionally, the system does not provide a tube located within the separation chamber for preventing turbulence and currents within the mixture from interfering with separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,529 is directed to an apparatus and method for the separation of liquids. The system provides for the separation of water and oil, however, the system takes advantage of only the difference in specific gravities between the oil and water, it does not include a separate separation medium. Additionally, the system does not include a primary tube structure located within the separation chamber for preventing currents and turbulence in the mixture from interfering with the separation process.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a system for the separation of immiscible fluids where a separate separation medium is utilized, with the separation medium having a density which is greater than the density of the first fluid in the mixture and the density which is less than the density of the second fluid in the mixture. Additionally, none of the prior art includes a primary tube structure located within the hollow separation vessel for preventing currents and turbulence in the separation medium from interfering with and hindering the separation process.